The present invention relates to a compact multipurpose dustproof mask, and more particularly, to a compact multipurpose dustproof mask which can be manufactured with a compact size by consolidating functions so that the unit cost of products can be reduced and carrying and keeping the products is made convenient.
In general, a dustproof mask is used to protect the health of a worker at an industrial field where a lot of dust is generated. The dustproof mask has a function of preventing dirt or dust from entering a human body while one breathes.
A typical dustproof mask has a structure of sealing the mouth and nostrils by using a cover cloth formed of multiple layered porous material having cords so that a user can wear the cover cloth over his mouth and nostrils by hooking the cords around the back of his ears. Thus, breathing is relatively easy but the dust protection provided by the mask is very poor. Also, such a dustproof mask cannot protect the user from toxic gas generated at a site where a fire occurs or a poisonous material treating place.
Also, water drops are formed on the cover cloth covering a mouth area during breathing so that the cover cloth becomes unsanitary. Since long-term use of the mask may cause itchy skin and other skin troubles, workers are reluctant to use the mask. Furthermore, since it is very difficult to clean the mask to remove dust stacked on the cover cloth, a mask which has been used for a long time is disposed of and a new mask is needed. Thus, the cost of the mask in this regard is raised while environmental pollution becomes an issue due to the disposed waste.
To solve the above problems, a gas mask having a separate filter has been previously developed. However, the gas mask makes breathing difficult and the production thereof is too expensive. Also, water drops occurring during breathing cannot be prevented from adhering to the face of a user, and since the size of the gas mask is too large it is difficult to carry and keep it.
Thus, since it is difficult to prepare gas masks at places such as public bars, lodging houses, offices, work places, and houses, or for an individual to carry, due to the above drawbacks, a large number of casualties is generated due to suffocation, which is the first cause of death from a fire.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a compact multipurpose dustproof mask which enables easy breathing and simultaneously provides superior dust protection and gas (oxygen) breathing performance so that a loss of lives can be minimized.
Also, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a compact multipurpose dustproof mask which does not contact the mouth and adjacent area thereof so that long term use thereof is possible, and prevents waste of resources since it adopts a replaceable filter structure, and facilitates cleaning and disinfection.
Further, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a compact multipurpose dustproof mask which is compact, very cheap and easy to keep, so as to be kept at places such as public bars, lodging houses, offices, work places, and houses, and by an individual for emergency.
To accomplish the above objectives of the present invention, there is provided a compact multipurpose dustproof mask includes a body pipe having an outlet hole formed at one end and a mouth contact hole formed at the other end thereof, and the end where the mouth contact hole is formed is held in the mouth and/or nose, a backward flow preventing ball installed to be capable of moving back and forth and pressed by a returning means in a direction to block a narrow hole formed inside the body pipe so that the body pipe can be open/shut according to pressure of internal air, and a branch pipe formed between the mouth contact hole of the body pipe and the backward flow preventing ball, the branch pipe having an inlet hole having a shape corresponding to a filter formed at one end thereof so that the filter is connected.
It is preferred in the present invention that the body pipe has a streamlined cylindrical shape having a low profile, and a nose plug is installed to be connected to the outer surface of the body pipe, that the branch pipe is connected to an oxygen container, and that cords to be hooked around the ears are connected to the body pipe.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the mask further comprises a mouth covering mask including cords to be hooked around the ears and a cover cloth having a through hole through which the body pipe and the branch pipe pass.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the returning means is any of the buoyancy of a gas lighter than air which is filled in the backward flow preventing ball, a returning spring, self-weight of the backward flow preventing ball, and a magnetic force on the backward flow preventing ball.